


Jefferson's True Love

by nibbles131



Series: Adventures In Wonderland [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibbles131/pseuds/nibbles131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson's true love goes missing, but what will become of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jefferson's True Love

Tatiana stepped into the portal leading to wonderland. She saw the familiar purple smoke surround her and obscure her view of the world she never belonged in. The first time she went to wonderland had been by accident she was chasing the Grey rabbit when Tatiana being her usual klutzy self tripped and fell into the portal. She was terrified! But now she thought nothing of it even as she was floating down into the dark abyss.

Meanwhile in Wonderland an anxious Jefferson sat at his table which was filled with tea cups, pots and all sorts of treats that you would have with tea. He kept getting up and walking around the table, "what if the Queen of Hearts has gotten her?" deep down Jefferson knew this was absurd but he couldn't help himself from worrying about her.

Jefferson looked at his watch and realised she would roughly be here in about 30 minutes so he didn't have long and that he needed to get the table looking in an orderly manner; which of course would be impossible, he was the mad hatter after all.

A while ago Jefferson and Tatiana had worked out the time differences so they would also know when they would next see each other. She also made a deal with the grey rabbit so Jefferson knew when she would come to wonderland. Because the Grey rabbit travelled between the human world and wonderland often, Tatiana would leave a letter hidden in a bush by the portal for the Grey rabbit to take to Jefferson so that he would know when she could next visit.

Tatiana arrived in wonderland and landed on her feet this time; unlike the first time when she fell flat on her face. She got up and brushed some dirt off of her dark red dress. "I've missed Jefferson so much; I wonder how he has been." It had been about 3 months since Tatiana had seen her true love; Jefferson and she had missed him dearly.

She had agreed to meet him at his tea party which he hosted most days. As she walked through the forest she took the time to look at wonderland; no matter how many times she travelled there it always amazed her. She marvelled at how tall the giant mushrooms had grown in all array of colours ranging from a turquoise to a red and white polka dot colour.

She saw the roses that were extremely rude to her the first time she came to wonderland so she kept her head bowed and started to fiddle with the lace on her dress. She past them without any trouble;

She then approached the forest where she had gotten lost because of the Cheshire Cat. As she was walking through she noticed that it always seemed to darken the further she went in and that the Cheshire Cat would always try to change the signposts so that she would get lost. But Tatiana had learnt his tricks and sketched a map of Wonderland; including the signposts so she would know which way is the right one.

She went down the right path; and smiled "he didn't trick me that time!" She saw him sitting on a branch, he grinned at her before slowly fading away into the trees. She saw the trees start to thin out and the darkness soon replaced with the warm Wonderland sun. The thing Tatiana loved most about Wonderland was the weather; it always seemed to be sunny and warm. Unlike England which always rained.

She blushed remembering what had happened the last time; but she was growing concerned ever since they had last met she had been ill in the mornings and not feeling herself. She didn't know if she had caught something or whether she could have something growing inside of her. She decided not to tell Jefferson yet until she was sure; and anyway she would be far too busy with catching up that she wouldn't have time to mention it.

She approached the area where he had his table and there he was; "he is still as handsome as last time." She smiled to herself knowing that he was all hers. She slowly approached him and shouted;

"JEFFERSON!"

He jumped at that which made her laugh. He turned around and she could see the love in his eyes. He moved forward and looked deep into her eyes. She too moved forward and kissed him, fireworks exploded inside of both of them. They soon became lost in the kiss; time seemed to pause while they kissed to make up for all the times they couldn't. Finally they managed to pull away from each other's lips. They smiled at one another as he pulled her into a long embrace.

They let go of each other and sat down at the table. He poured some tea for the both of them and handed the teacup on a saucer to her. She took a sip and set it down on the table. After some more of the silence Jefferson spoke

"Tatiana it's so nice to see you again, it's been so long and I was worrying that The Queen of Hearts may have gotten you before you manage to get here." He let out a little nervous laugh

"Oh Jefferson, don't worry I wouldn't let that evil witch touch me." Jefferson visibly relaxed he knew that no harm would come to her The Queen didn't even know that Tatiana was still coming to wonderland or so he thought.

Cora sat bored at her throne; it had been months since she had last seen Tatiana and she was becoming increasingly frustrated. She demanded that all of her guards be on the lookout on the off chance that she would return. She thought back as to why she desperately needed the fair haired girl.

It was a few years before Cora had met Tatiana. She went down into the dungeon below the palace, and went to the darkest and grimmest one. She slowly approached and asked the guards to leave. They left and this meant that Cora and the frail figure were alone.

She reached the bars and spoke "Oracle, tell me the prophecy that I need to hear."

A very small woman approached the bars with a hunched back; her hair was black and long but extremely matted and dirty. The clothes she wore were also filthy. She grinned showing mouldy teeth, "My Queen there will be a child. Born from two natural born portal jumpers, but this child won't be ordinary they will possess the power to travel anywhere just by using their mind."

Cora's eyes widened in shock. "Anywhere? I could easily crush my enemies using this child." "Who is it?"

The oracle looked frightened; "I'm sorry my Queen I cannot see that far." For a moment the oracle was afraid for her life.

Cora just smiled; "Do not worry." She walked off and left the oracle alone in her cell. She went back to her chambers to think of how she would capture this portal jumping child.

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts because one of her royal guards had news. He bowed and she nodded, he stood and cleared his throat

"Your majesty, we have news that Tatiana has returned." Cora stood surprised at this revelation,

"I will need to see this for myself; but first I need you to bring me the Grey rabbit." The guard nodded and left the throne room.

An hour later the guard returned carrying a rather angry Grey rabbit. He was fighting against the guard who had a solid grip on him. Cora stared at the rabbit and smiled. "THE DUNGEON!" Cora shouted, the guard nodded and took him away.

Cora started the next part of her plan. She drunk an illuminous green potion, purple smoke started to surround her and she started to shrink, she grew grey fur and her clothes changed into a waistcoat with a golden watch. She had become the Grey rabbit; she hopped off into the forest in search of Tatiana.

Tatiana noticed that the Grey rabbit hadn't come to see her and she grew concerned. She turned to Jefferson; "Have you seen the Grey rabbit? I haven't seen him since I returned." Jefferson just shook his head.

This made Tatiana's concern grow stronger. She got up, kissed Jefferson before saying "I'm going to look for him, I won't be long."

Jefferson looked at her with worry in his eyes "Don't be long and make sure you're careful!" Tatiana nodded and went off in search of him.

On her way she accidently bumped into a heavily pregnant woman who she didn't recognise. "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Tatiana." The woman smiled; she was pretty with long dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"It's okay, I'm Milah. Do you know your way around here? Me and my husband got the portals mixed up and he went to one world whilst I went to this land."

Tatiana nodded; she knew Wonderland extremely well. "Yes of course, would you mind helping me look for someone, they've been missing for a while." Milah agreed and they set on looking for him.

Cora now disguised as the Grey rabbit noticed that her hearing had become clearer and that she could hear Tatiana. She hid in the forestry and noticed that she was with a pregnant woman but Cora didn't care about her she was more interested in Tatiana.

Tatiana was discussing with Milah about her pregnancy; "So Milah, how did you know you were pregnant?"

Milah thought for a moment before replying "Well, most mornings I would be sick this lasted for a few months before disappearing and then I noticed that my clothes didn't fit me anymore; that was when I knew."

Tatiana had a look of horror on her face, she had been getting the same symptoms and they happened after she had last seen Jefferson and they certainly made the most of their time during her visit. "Milah, I think I may be pregnant." Upon hearing this Cora let out a noise that sounded somewhat like a shriek; she had forgotten how close she was to the two women.

They both looked at each other and then looked at the bush. They went closer and bent down to examine what had made the noise. Tatiana's heart started racing but she soon calmed down when she saw it was only the Grey rabbit. A rush of relief spread through her body and she reached out and picked him up, she hugged him close to her chest. "Just what the hell does this pathetic girl think she is doing, I'm a queen not some sort of animal" Cora looked at herself and realised that she was actually an animal.

Cora noticed that she could still talk and this meant she would have to pretend to actually be the Grey rabbit. "Tatiana, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know; I'm just glad you're here now." Tatiana put the Grey rabbit onto the floor and they all continued walking.

The Grey rabbit looked at Milah with a confused look on his face; "Hello, I'm Grey rabbit." He said cautiously.

"Hello, I'm Milah," The rabbit Looked at her in curiosity "Milah? Must be a commoner from somewhere in Wonderland."

Cora knew now was her chance to get Tatiana, She slowed down so that she was behind Milah and Tatiana and transformed back into her human self. The purple smoke surrounded her once again and she felt herself grow taller, her clothes changed back into the dark blue dress she was wearing and she lost the fur that once covered her. She reached into her pocket and pulled a long and extremely sharp dagger from her pocket.

"Such foolish girls." Cora stated loudly making Tatiana and Milah jump; they turned round but Cora had anticipated this and used her magic to teleport so that she was right behind Tatiana. She put the dagger right to Tatiana's throat, and smiled. "You see Tatiana, you can't trick me." Tatiana's eyes filled with terror she thought that at this moment it would be her last.

"MILAH RUN!" Tatiana screamed at her, Milah nodded and ran for her life. Cora became extremely angry and slapped Tatiana straight across the face. Tatiana's face went red and stung pretty badly. Cora grabbed Tatiana and teleported to the dungeons. She swung the door of the cell open and threw Tatiana in.

"You're no use to me yet, Tatiana." She spat at her with all the disgust she could muster.

Tatiana got off of the damp floor and shouted "WAIT! I can enchant objects!" Cora shot round to glare at her.

"Enchant objects? So I can use it to portal jump?" Tatiana nodded, Cora thought about whether she could believe her or whether this would be some way to escape. "Fine, you'll be locked up in a room with a hat, and you have till nightfall to enchant it, fail and I kill you." She said casually as if they were talking about the weather.

Tatiana slowly nodded her head and followed Cora out of the cell. She brushed her dress because it had become covered in dust and god knows what else. She followed Cora to a room which was filled with hats. Tatiana looked around horrified "What did she do to my Jefferson?" Cora signalled a hat; it looked exactly like the one Jefferson wears. She turned on her heels and left the room, she then locked the door behind her.

Cora didn't think that Tatiana could trick her; she was wrong. Tatiana smiled knowing she had a few hours until they would come for her. She ran over to the window and tried to open it; but it was locked. She found a chair that looked sturdy and small enough to lift. She lifted it and threw it at the window; glass went everywhere covering Tatiana in little shards, a few seconds later and the chair smashed on the ground.

Tatiana grabbed some cloth, covered her arm, hand and brushed off any glass that was on the bottom of the opening that was once the window. She leaned forward and examine how high up she was. She could see a stream at the bottom so she wasn't too far.

She decided to take some time to look around her surroundings for anything that she could she use to escape. She searched desperately until finally she had found some old blankets; she started to sort them into length. She started to tie them together, after about an hour of tying secure knots her fingers were sore and her hands ached.

She found the heaviest object in the room; an extremely large cabinet and started to push it towards to window. She struggled but eventually with a loud scraping noise and some effort she managed to push it so that it rested against the wall besides the window.

She tied one end of the blankets on the leg of the cabinet. She took a step back and charged into the cabinet, with a creak the cabinet toppled over and crashed onto the floor. A crack appeared along the back of the cabinet but Tatiana didn't care as long as it would hold.

Luckily for Tatiana the cabinet was wide and there wasn't any chance of it falling out the window as she escaped. She gathered the bundle of blankets and threw them out the window. They coiled at the floor but stayed together. She grabbed with both hands the blankets and climbed out of the window. It was windy and very cold but Tatiana was determined to escape she made her way down the palace wall and hoped that she wouldn't fall.

She managed to get three quarters of the way down when the blankets started to undo; Tatiana started panicking and climbed even faster but it was no use. The blankets tore and she fell. She hit the floor rather hard and was instantly winded.

A burning pain spread through her lungs and she struggled to breathe; she tried to walk but couldn't so she crawled towards stream and dunked her head in. She took large gulps of water which was cold and refreshing.

She laid there by the stream for what felt like hours but couldn't have been because the sun was still starting to set and she knew that Cora would be checking for her soon so she needed to make sure she was far away by that time.

Eventually she managed to get up weakly and started to make her way back. It was nearly nightfall when she got back and she started to giggle about Cora's reaction when she would find that Tatiana had escaped.

She approached the table where a worried Jefferson and Milah sat, when they saw her; simultaneously they jumped up to greet her. Both hugged her and had concerned looks on their faces.

Jefferson looked at Tatiana and realised that the Grey rabbit wasn't with her; "Tatiana where is the Grey rabbit?" Tatiana looked ashamed she had completely forgotten that something had happened to him. Her and Milah explained about Cora disguising herself as him and that she might have locked him up in her dungeons.

"Jefferson?" He looked up at her and nodded for her to continue; "Milah, can teleport, so I think that me and her should teleport to the dungeon and rescue him." Milah nodded and Jefferson thought this over and considered the possibilities.

"Tatiana, Milah; are you sure that your ready for this?" They looked at each other and agreed; they were ready. Milah took her necklace off and swung it over her head she then placed it onto the ground. It started to shake violently and a purple whirlpool like portal opened, "Tatiana, take my hand and think of the Dungeon where the Grey rabbit is being kept." Both thought hard about it and they jumped in.

They were in darkness until suddenly they fell onto the floor of the cell, the Grey rabbit shot up startled by having people appear but relaxed when he saw who it was.

They both stood up and smiled at him; Milah remembered she had introduced herself to the fake Grey rabbit. "Hello, I'm Milah." The Grey rabbit bowed "Hello miss."

They all remembered that they had to leave the dungeon so Milah activated the portal once more. They were about to jump in when a puff of purple smoke swirled nearby and an angry Cora appeared.

She started to laugh at the trio; "Think you could trick me that easily? Only two can go in the portal since two came through it." Cora started to laugh harder whilst Tatiana started to turn pale.

She looked at Milah and the Grey rabbit and gave them both a sad smile. "Go, I'll find another way to you." They didn't want to leave; that much was obvious but they knew they had to."

Milah and the Grey rabbit jumped into the portal and disappeared. Cora gripped Tatiana's arm and teleported them both back to the throne room.

"Tatiana, you may have fooled me with the enchantment trick but you won't trick me anymore. How do you travel?" She asked angrily but also desperate for answers. "I use a portal in my land that travels to here and back."

Horror spread across Cora's face; she had the wrong woman. "What do you mean? You're not a natural born portal jumper?"

"Me a natural portal jumper, I think you mean Milah." Cora knew magic was different in this land but she knew different spells as well. Cora's hand wrapped around Tatiana's throat and she started to enact a spell she knew all too well.

The doors of the throne room burst open as Tatiana fell to the ground. Jefferson and Milah ran towards her. She slowly stood up and looked around. Cora started to open a portal, Tatiana had a confused look on her face and she turned to Jefferson "I beg your pardon sir, do I know you?"

He didn't even get a chance to reply as Cora with a flick of her hand sent Tatiana through the portal; she laughed an evil cackle and closed the portal. Jefferson fell on his knees in front of the closing portal and burst into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series if it is popular, if you have ideas for the next stories, comment or message me and ill see what i can do.


End file.
